Conventionally, for example, there is an electric connector support structure as the terminal support structure (see Patent Document 1). In the electric connector support structure, plural electric connector terminals are provided in parallel by pressing in the electric connector terminals with a predetermined pitch in a male terminal insertion port 10 provided in a housing 9 that is of the resin molding product.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 08-124617